Lasting Love
by mello-jeevas
Summary: Sequel to Abused Love. 2 weeks into their new school, Oz and Gil have new friends and new problems. Gil's mysterious dream guardian is back. Will good or bad come from this?
1. Chapter 1

Yay! Sequel for Abused Love. Well this is going to start off 2 weeks into their new school year. So pretty much 2 weeks from where we last left off. Oh this chapter is dedicated to 2240 Enjoy! Oh yeah their friends aren't part of Pandora Hearts because I couldn't find a character that would fit...

Gil's pov

"O-Oz!" I said, panicking.

Oz smiled reassuringly at me. "Gil it's okay. Just walk through the crowd. They won't hurt you," he told me.

I took a deep breath and walked into the crowd of people. Everyone's body was moving in sync to the pounding music. We were at a concert. Oz had told me the band name, but I was so nervous right now that I couldn't remember it.

Oz's hand grabbed mine and pulled me toward the front of the crowd. Another hand grabbed my other hand and held on tight. We had come with friends to the concert. Apparently, Oz was a people person. He made friends much better than I ever could.

"Don't worry Gil," Jenn, a nice girl Oz knew, told me. She could be a little quiet at times, but she was nice.

"I-I'm not w-worrying," I tried to tell them. It didn't sound very convincing though.

"Of course not," Jack said sarcastically. He was Jenn's boyfriend.

I blushed, looking down, but that caused me to trip over something. Oz caught me before I could hit the ground though. He let out a quiet laugh and helped me stand straight again.

"Let's stop here okay?" Oz asked me. I nodded.

Jenn and Jack cast me a worried glance before returning their attention to the band. I tried hard to hear to what the band was saying, but everyone was screaming. The noise was defeaning. I glanced at Oz to see that he looked like he was enjoying himself.

Soon, the concert had taken a intermission break. Oz held tightly onto my hand and kept smiling like crazy. I smiled back at him, content with the fact that he was happy.

"Did you enjoy that Gil?" Oz asked me.

I didn't want to tell him no, but it hadn't been all that nice. "Yes, it was exciting," I lied softly.

Oz kissed my forehead. "Don't lie."

Blushing deeply, I looked away from him. "It's loud."

Oz laughed. "That's the point."

We were back at home now, Break's house. Oz was sitting on the bed we shared, waiting for me to finish changing. I finished and climbed onto the bed and into Oz's warm arms.

Oz's breath tickled my neck as he kissed me there. I shuddered and gently pushed him.

"Oz no. I'm tired," I told him softly.

"Please. I don't want to go to sleep yet," Oz whined.

I smiled and kissed him gently. "Well, maybe."

Oz smirked, kissing my neck gently again. I melted into him, letting Oz take control completely. Then we made love.

OOO

"Gilbert~ I've missed you," a female voice said, my supposed gaurdian.

"What's your name?" I asked her. Every night I would have this dream. Every night I never got any answers.

My gaurdian just pressed a light kiss to my forehead. "Don't you remember? You will soon enough."

I gasped. This was new. Would she finally tell me something? "You're going to tell me something?"

My gaurdian laughed. "No I won't _tell_ you something, I'll _show_ you. But not tonight Gilbert. You need to be patient just a while longer," she told me.

I sighed in frustration. "Just tell me!" I screamed at her.

She just kissed my forehead once again. "No."

And then everything faded.

OOO

"Gil did you sleep well?" Oz asked me while we were riding to school.

I sat beside Oz in Break's car. The chauffeur was in the front and always ignored our conversations.

"Yeah I slept fine," I told Oz.

Oz glared softly at me. "You're lying to me again. Why don't you want to tell me the truth?"

I looked down at my lap and fiddled with my hands. "I'm scared," I said softly.

Oz took my hands in his then kissed me. I blushed and tried to pull my hands away, but Oz held tight. "What are you afraid of?"

"My dreams."

"I don't unde-" Oz started to say but was cut off as the chauffeur spoke up.

"We're here," he told us.

I pulled my hands away from Oz and got out of the car. Why did I start to tell him? Now things were going to be a lot more complicated. Atleast my parents stayed out of the picture...

"Gil wait up!" Oz called.

I stopped walking to realize that I was already inside the school. Oz caught up with me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into an empty classroom.

"Gil tell me what you were talking about before," Oz ordered.

I fiddled with my hands. "Well, I've been having the same dream for the last two weeks. I mean, it's kind of the same, but more like a conversation with the same person every night."

Oz didn't say anything so I continued. "She said that she was my gaurdian. Then she said that I would figure something out soon."

Oz pulled me into a hug when I started to cry. I didn't know why I was crying. It wasn't sad or all that scary, but... Something just stirred inside of me. Soon though, I would be able to find out everything.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wooohoooo! first chapter! Is it good? Please review!

k


	2. Chapter 2

Yahoo! Second chapter! I'm sooo happy to be writing this sequel. I hated the ending on the other one! So sorry about that ending but a lot was going on and I couldn't continue it then... Well thanks to the reviewers YakuKikyo and SaturnMax!

"Gil are you alright? You've been real quiet today," Jenny noted.

I looked at her fully. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

It was only 3rd period and people were starting to notice my unease. Jenny sighed and rested her head in her hand; clearly not believing me. If only I hadn't of told Oz about my dreams. Then I would be able to focuse on... whatever we were studying right now.

"Gilbert you know you can tell me anything. I won't blab." Jenny gave me a comforting look.

"I know that. It's just... Nothing's wrong. Please just believe me," I pleaded with her.

Jenny gave a reluctant nod. "Well, okay."

Then we quit talking. The teacher went back up to the front of the room a while later. She talked and explained and showed us stuff, but I didn't get anything out of it. I was just too nervous. In my next class, I sit next to Oz. There's no doubt that he's going to treat me differently. I can't handle all those pitiful looks and comforting touches right now.

"Mr. Nightray! The bell has rung," my teacher told me sternly.

I lifted my head up quickly, not sure when I had first laid it down. My eyes scanned the room to find that no one was there. Then I looked over at my 3rd period teacher. She was glaring at me with one hand pointed towards the door.

"I'm sorry! I'm leaving right now!" I rushed, blushing severly.

I grabbed up my stuff and all but ran to the door. There were still people milling about in the hallway so I wouldn't be late to my class if I hurried. I quickly rushed to my locker, exchanged my books, then ran to my classroom. I let out a sigh of relief as I slid into my seat next to Oz just as the teacher announced that class was begining.

"Gil," Oz whispered once we got a break in our class.

I sent a small smile his way. "Yes?"

"Why were you late to class?" he asked me.

I frowned and shook my head slightly so it was in my eyes. My eyes always gave me away when I lied. "Oh, I just stayed after class for something."

Oz sighed, laying a hand ontop of mine. My hand twitched and I tried to pull it back, but Oz held tight onto my hand.

"Don't lie Gil. I can always tell when you're lying."

I blushed. Why did he have to know me so well. "Well, it's nothing important."

Just then the teacher started up class again, so we didn't get to finish our conversation. I tried to pay attention to this class, but, just like the last one, my attention was on something else entirely. Now I was wondering what I would do when I went to sleep. Would that 'gaurdian' tell me everything that I needed to know? Probably not...

"Gilbert. Gil, come on Gil," a voice called, sending me out of my stupor.

I blinked, looking up at the voice. "Oz, I'm tired," I told him softly.

Oz bit his lip then smoothed some hair out of my eyes. "Let's get out of here. Break will obviously know that we decided to skip, so there will be a car in the parking lot for us."

I nodded then got up with all my stuff. "Please."

Oz took my hand and led me out of the room. Then we left the school, trying to be as discreet as possible. Just as Oz said, there was our ride sitting there. Oz opened the door for me and I slid inside.

"Gil take a nap. It's a forty-five minute drive and you need your rest," Oz ordered.

I nodded, resting my head on Oz's shoulder. Then I fell asleep.

OOO

"Oh, Gilbert. It's not time for you to learn anything yet. Why are you sleeping during the day?" my guardian asked.

I looked out, trying to see who was talking. Unlike before, I could see a faint, blurred outline of a woman. "I can sort of see you," I told her, ignoring her question.

"I know. The time for you to know everything is near. It's almost time for you to awaken though." My guardian kissed my forehead, much like she did every time.

I swallowed, feeling uneasy. I wasn't ready to leave. "Will I be able to see all of you?"

"Yes," she told me.

I smiled. It was the first smile I had in these dreams. "Thank you."

Then everything blurred and went black.

OOO

"Gil wake up were here," Oz told me.

I yawned and opened my eyes. Oz's face was an inch from mine, causing me to blush even though we've kissed before. Oz noticed my blush and smirked. He like to tease me every time I blushed.

"You're so cute Gil," Oz whispered.

That comment caused me to blush harder. "T-thanks."

Oz laughed, moving back from my personal bubble and opening the car door. I took his offered hand and slid out of the car with him. We walked to the front door, not suprised when Break was hanging from the chandelier again. He said that it was an 'exercise' or something.

"You two skipped school," Break commented.

I looked down, ashamed and being caught doing something bad. Oz just smiled and waved at Break, clearly not feeling bad for his actions.

"Gil wasn't feeling to well," Oz explained.

Break dropped down from the chandelier in one swift movement, landing on his feet. It always amazed me how graceful and discrete he could be about everything. Break walked over to us with a knowing smile directed at me.

"I know. Gilbert, you will understand soon also." Break pulled a lolipop out of his sleeve. That's just weird...

Oz looked at me with questioning eyes. "Gil, what does he mean?"

I shook my head. "My dreams...," was all I said before turning and running up the stairs to our room. All I wanted to do was just go to sleep and get answers. Then this could be all over and I wouldn't have to worry anymore.

Somewhere in the fogged mist that was my mind right now, I heard Oz call to me. I wasn't sure though so I kept on running. Our bedroom door was right in front of me and I wrenched it open. When I got inside, I laid down on the bed and just waited for sleep to come. It didn't come though.

"Please let me sleep," I said over and over again.

Sleep didn't come though. I barely noticed when Oz walked in the door hours later. He sat next to me and rubbed my back soothingly. I curled closer into myself, trying to ignore Oz's soothing touch. I just needed to sleep.

"I want to sleep Oz," I told him softly.

Oz pressed a kiss to my nose. "Then sleep Gil."

And just like that, I felt tired. My body relaxed and my mind became empty. Then I fell asleep.

k


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Another chapter! Don't you just love updates? I do. Well, thanks to the reviewers!

**Okay important message people! Vincent's age is being changed to go with the story. I'm sorry, but it has to be done. Instead of being younger than Gilbert, he's going to be older.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

OOO

"Gilbert open your eyes," my guarding called out to me.

I complied slowly. A warped form appeared infront of my eyes, but soon it took on a human form. I gasped when I saw who it looked like.

"A-Alice?" I whispered slowly.

My guardian cocked her head to her side. "Alice? Who's that?"

I gasped softly. This was too weird. Who was this person? Why did she look like Alice?

"You look just like Alice," I explained.

My guardian laughed. "Gilbert, I'm not of this world. I'm more like a spirit than a human."

I looked down. That did make sense, kind of... Well, not really. "What?"

"That's not important. Right now you need to know that you're in danger. Your parents aren't the only evil that wants you."

A hand landed on my shoulder, causing me to look up again. This was too weird. What did my parents have to do with this?

"My parents?" I questioned her.

"They're coming back for you, but they are not the only ones. You are wanted by those who seek me. They know you have a connection with me," my guardian explained.

I sat there in silence for the longest time; just taking in everything. My parents were coming back for me? People who wanted my guardian wanted me? No, no, no! It can't be! I'm supposed to be free now!

"No! That can't be! I can't be imprisoned by anyone again!" I yelled at her.

My guardian moved her hand from my shoulder to my face. She stroked my cheek gently and I felt calm instantly.

"There is a way that you can escape them," my guardian told me.

"How?" I asked, determined to not be captured.

"Run."

My eyes widened in shock at her simple answer. Run? That's all I had to do? But where would I run? What if Oz couldn't go with me? I don't want to be alone again.

"I can't run! I can't leave Oz alone! I won't do it!" I yelled as I slapped her hand away from me.

My guardian just sent me a gentle smile. "That is the only way unless you plan to fight. You do not wish to harm anyone do you?"

I took a while to think about my answer. Did I wish to harm people? If they took Oz away from me then I would. Or if they hurt Break, Sharon, even Alice.

"Yes, I will harm people if I must," I told her strongly.

My guardian shook her head. "Then I can tell you of a person that will help you fight. You must keep an open mind though. Many of the things that happen will seem like something that could only happen in a dream."

I nodded. "I will."

"Okay, you must seek out a man named Vincent Nightray. Yes, he is related to you, but you won't remember him."

I shook my head. I didn't have any relatives. "No, I don't have a brother...," I told her.

My guardian rubbed my shoulder soothingly as she spoke. "Keep an open mind."

"Oh, yes. So my... brother Vincent, he can help me fight?" I asked her.

"Yes."

I nodded. "Then I will go to him. Where can I find him?"

My guardian closed her eyes and didn't speak for the longest time. I thought that she had not heard my question, but then she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Ah, yes. You can find Vincent at Alice Black's house," she told me.

I gasped. "Alice? She look's exactly like you..."

My guardian shook her head. "I do not know a Alice. It's time for you to leave Gilbert."

I shook my head. No, I still needed answers. It's not time to leave.

"No! I'm not done getting my answers," I shouted.

My guardian just kissed my forehead, which was weird now that she looked like Alice, and fizzled into darkness. Then everything else fizzled into black and I woke up.

OOO

I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. That was so weird. Should I trust the dream or should I just forget it? It was so real that I felt frightened that my guardian's word were true. I didn't want them to be true.

"Gil you're awake?" Oz asked from beside me.

I looked over at him. He had bags under his eyes and was sitting against the headboard of the bed. He probably didn't sleep all night long.

"Oz I'm sorry," I told him as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

Oz returned the hug. "Why are you sorry?"

"B-because I r-ran away from you." I moved even closer to him.

"It's okay Gil," Oz assured.

I moved away from Oz so that I could see his face. "I need to leave here and find someone," I told him.

Oz frowned. "What do you mean Gilbert?" he asked in a low tone.

"I need to find Vincent."

Oz growled. He pushed me back on the bed and pinned me down. I gazed into his eyes, but I wasn't afraid. Oz wouldn't hurt me.

"Why?" Oz asked.

"I need him to help me fight against my parents. Oz I know it sounds weird and insane, but trust me. I promise I know what I'm talking about," I pleaded with him.

The look in Oz's eyes softened and he nodded. "Okay, we'll do whatever we need to together."

I smiled. "Thanks," I said as I leaned up to press a kiss to Oz's lips. "Now we need to find Alice."

k


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter! Ah, don't you love updates, yes you do. I'd like to thank my reviewers! I really appreciate the time that you take to tell what you liked and didn't like! Soooo enjoy the next chapter!

Gil's pov

Knock Knock!

"Who's there!" Alice called from inside her house after I knocked on the door.

I just knocked again. If I answered that question, she wouldn't open the door.

"Who the hell is it?" Alice screamed.

Okay, maybe she wouldn't open the door either way...

"It's Oz," Oz said.

I grabbed Oz's hand when the door was wrenched open by a very happy looking Alice. When she saw that I was here with Oz though, Alice's smile turned into a frown.

"What do you want?" Alice asked.

Oz smiled at Alice and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Do you know Vincent?" he asked her.

Alice's frown got bigger and it took her a minute to answer. "Yes."

"I need to find him!" I told Alice desperatly.

Alice stepped back into her house and turned around. She started to walk inside, but stopped once she got to a staircase.

"Are you coming?" Alice questioned as she turned to look back at us.

I smiled and walked inside. "Thanks Alice."

Alice scowled and turned back around. "I'm not doing this for you seaweed head."

Oz took my hand, gave it a gentle squeeze and followed Alice up the stairs. Alice turned right and then left and then up then back down... We took so many turns that there was no possible way that I could remember how to get back out of the house. I just held tightly onto Oz's hand, letting him lead me on.

Finally Alice stopped at a big door. There were intricate patterns carved all over it. Alice opened the door then stood back.

"Vincent is in here. I don't know how seaweed head figured out about him, but go ahead and see him," Alice told us with a scowl deeply set on her face.

I nodded and walked inside, dropping Oz's hand in the process. Oz hung back at the doorframe. Looking back to see what was wrong, Oz just smiled and waved me on.

"I'll wait here," Oz told me.

I nodded. "O-okay. I love you Oz."

"I love you too Gil."

Then I walked into the room. It was dark in the room and I ran my hands along the walls for a second to find the lightswitch. After a while of that though, I gave up. Maybe Vincent liked the dark?

"Vincent?" I called out.

There was a scraping noise that made me jump a little. Then everything was quiet again. I walked towards where I thought I heard the noise.

"Vincent?" I called again.

Like last time there was a scraping noise, but now it was followed by a voice. "Gilbert?" the voice asked.

I gasped and moved closer to the voice until I ran into something. I let out a scream as I fell onto someone's lap. Warm hands caught me before I could actually get hurt though.

"Vincent? Is that you?" I questioned.

"Yes. Gilbert I've waited for you," Vincent told me.

I shook my head, though Vincent probably couldn't see it. "How do you know that I'm Gilbert?"

"No one else has a reason to find me."

I squirmed some so that I was sitting on Vincent's lap instead of laying haphazardly across him. His hands moved from my waist to my shoulders and he pulled me down so I was leaning agaisnt him.

"I've missed you so much," Vincent told me softly.

Unsure of what else to do, I stayed where I was, squished against his chest. "I don't remember you."

Vincent laughed. "You were only two when I left. I was five and our aunt didn't want me to stay with our parents. She would have taken you also, but it was too risky."

"So you're my brother?" I asked.

"Yes. I've missed you so much. It's been 13 years since I last saw you."

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess 13 years adds up."

Vincent laughed softly then clapped his hands. Two bright overhead lights turned on, drenching the room in light. I blinked to adjust my eyes then looked up at Vincent. He had long, blond hair. His left eye was golden while his right eye was wine red. All in all, he didn't look like me at all.

"You look exactly the same," Vincent said softly.

I looked down. "You look nothing like me."

"I had a different father. Our mom had an affair for a while," Vincent told me.

I nodded. "Oh."

There was a cough and I looked up to see Oz glaring harshly at Vincent. I smiled at him.

"Oz this is my brother," I told him.

Oz walked closer to me. "Did you tell him why we came here?"

I shook my head. "I was busy catching up."

Oz growled. "Do you have to catch up on his lap!"

"Are you jealous?" I asked him softly as I climbed off Vincent's lap.

"Not anymore," Oz told me.

Vincent stood up, laying a hand on my shoulder. "I know why you two are here," he told us.

I looked up at Vincent questioningly. "How?"

"I have my ways. Now, how do you plan on fighting the Baskervilles?"

Oz crossed his arms. I gave him a comforting smile, but he just ignored it. "Baskervilles? Who are they?" Oz asked.

I shrugged. "The people who want me because of my guardian I guess."

Vincent nodded. "Yes. They want the knowledge that your guardian posesses."

"How can we fight them?" Oz asked.

"That depends," Vincent started. "Do you want to kill them so they don't have a chance to come back-my personal favorite-, or do you want to injure them and hope they get that you're not something to mess with."

I grimaced, thinking over the two options. On one hand, killing the Baskervilles would make sure that they don't mess with me again, but that was so cold hearted. On the other hand, if I just injured them they could always come back again. I shook my head, I couldn't make the decision.

"Oz... What do I do?" I asked him softly, desperately.

Oz moved forward and wrapped his arms around me comfortingly. I clutched Oz's shirt tightly as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. This was too big of a decision for me to make. What if I chose the wrong answer?

"I don't know Gil. Killing them would be the best way to make sure they leave you alone, but you don't like hurting people. I would kill them though. If they ever hurt you... I don't even want to think about it," Oz told me.

I nodded. I knew all that already. Oz would do anything to keep me safe, but I couldn't even think about killing a man to keep him safe. Shaking my head, I knew my answer.

"Kill them."

k


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Yet again another chapter! Thanks to my reviewer! Please review this story. I want to know what I'm doing right or wrong. I'll try to make the chapters longer and better. Please review!

Gil's pov

"Are you sure we should be going to school?" I asked Oz.

Oz smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we can't miss school because of this. Anyway, Jenny and Jack will be worried if we just don't come to school."

I sighed. "B-but... What if we drag them into this!"

"Don't worry," Oz reassured me.

Our driver announced that we were now at school. Oz and I got out of the car then walked up the stairs into our school. People were loitering around like they always did before the first bell rang. It was weird to see everyone acting so normal after everything that had happened over the weekend.

Oz held my hand in a firm but gentle grip. He led me into our homeroom where Jenny and Jack were waiting for us. They waved, motioning for us to come over.

"Hey Oz, Gil," Jenny greeted.

"Hi," Oz and I said.

"Where were you guys Friday?" Jack asked.

I took my seat next to Jack while Oz sat next to Jenny, then answered. "I wasn't feeling too well. We skipped."

A concerned look crossed over Jenn's face. Whenever any of us was sick, she went into mother-hen mode. Jenny pressed a gentle hand to my forehead, causing me to blush.

"You feel hot Gil," Jenny commented.

I shook my head, blushing harder. "I'm not sick, just embarrassed..."

Oz laughed. "That's just like you."

I opened my mouth to protest, but the teacher walked in. She greeted the class then dismissed us for our first period. I got up, told Oz goodbye, then walked with Jack to my first period.

Jack and I had math class together. It was a good thing since I would have no one else to keep me company. We took our seats in the back of the class, Jack's idea.

The teacher came in and started talking about some complicated math problems. I listened with half an ear since I already mastered how to do these problems. Jack passed me a note and I opened it discretely.

Jack- Do you get this?

I smiled and wrote something back. Jack snickered quietly when he got the note then wrote something. The teacher was too immersed in her lesson to even notice us. We passed notes for the rest of class.

"Okay class, finish lesson 7 as homework. Please enjoy your Monday!" the teacher told us happily.

Many kids groaned, but I just smiled. I had already finished lesson 7 a week ago when it was homework. The good thing about this class was that the teacher was too stupid to realize what she gave as homework before.

I gathered up my stuff and headed off to second period. None of my friends were in this class. It wasn't that surprising considering that I had three friends... I entered the class room and sat in my usual seat in the back.

The teacher was a little late today so I laid my head down on my desk. A few minutes later the teacher walked in, but I didn't sit back up. I was ahead in this class, social studies. Okay, I was ahead in all my classes since I'm taking normal classes instead of advanced.

Somehow I drifted off while listening to the teacher drone on.

OOO

"Gilbert, did you go see Vincent?" my guardian asked me.

I blinked, looking up at her. She still looked like Alice. "Yes, I did."

"Good. I won't be able to contact you for a while. So when you go to sleep, I won't be there," she told me.

"Really? That's fine," I assured her.

She smiled and nodded. "I know."

The dream fizzled and faded to black, ending earlier than usual. It was expected though since I was sleeping in class.

OOO

"Mr. Nightray!" the teacher yelled at me. He looked very impatient.

I snapped my head up, grinning sheepishly. "Yes?"

"It's time to leave."

I nodded. "Sorry," I told him softly.

The teacher nodded his head. I gathered my stuff up quickly and shot out the door. No one was in the hallway, so I was really late. In fact, there had been another class in my last classroom... Shit.

I raced to my next class and wrenched the door open. The teacher glared at me. I muttered an excuse with an apology then went to my seat. Jenny looked over at me with concern on her face. I shook my head, sending her a reassuring smile. 'I'm fine,' I mouthed to her.

Jenny shook her head, but she didn't pester me about it any more. The teacher droned on about some science crap. I tuned it out. School was boring...

At the end of class, Jenny tried to get me to tell her what was wrong, but I kept on telling her that I was fine. She walked with me all the way to my fourth period.

"Jenny, you need to get to your own class," I told her quietly.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about that. I want to know what's bothering you."

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

Jenny smiled. "Then you can come over to my house after school. You can spend the night and I'll take you to school in the morning."

I blushed and looked down. "You're a girl," I said, stating the obvious.

"And you're gay. What's the problem?" Jenny said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, I'll have to ask Oz..." I told her.

Jenny laid a hand on my shoulder. "Do you _want_ to?"

I sighed. "Yes."

Jenny smiled. "Good. I'll come by your house at 6 to pick you up."

With that said, Jenny walked off to her class. She was going to be late, but she didn't look upset at all. I watched her go until she turned a corner then I walked into my own classroom. The teacher sent me a well deserved glare since I was late myself.

"Sorry," I told the teacher softly.

The teacher smiled softly and shook her head before continuing on with her lesson. I guess she had a soft spot for me. I took my seat next to Oz, ignoring all the questioning gazes he sent my way.

When the break for this class came around though, Oz was on me for being late again.

"Gil did something happen? Why were you late?" Oz asked me, worry evident in his voice.

"Jenny wanted me to talk to her and she followed me to the classroom. Then she invited me over to her house to spend the night. I said yes," I told Oz.

Oz grinned. "If you weren't completely gay I would be jealous."

I blushed and looked down. "I wouldn't ever cheat on you."

"I know that," Oz said, laughing.

Oz poked my nose and I blushed deeper. He laughed. "You're so cute Gil."

"Okay class, b over," the teacher announced.

There was a chorus of groans, but the class went back to there seats anyway.

The rest of the day went by like normal. I was glad that I could just forget about the responsibility of having to kill people for today. On the way home, Oz and I talked about random stuff. Most of the conversation was complaining about the school food.

When we got home, Oz offered to help me pack for my stay at Jenny's house. I agreed so we went up to our room and got started.

"What all do I have to bring?" I asked Oz. I had never really spent the night with anyone before.

"Pajamas, toothbrush, uniform, bookbag, underwear," Oz rattled off the list of the things that I would have to bring.

I nodded. "Okay, then I'm good."

Oz smiled and ruffled my hair. "My little boy is growing up," he said affectionately.

Blushing, I looked down. "Oz," I whined, "stop teasing me."

"Fine. Jenny will be here soon so let's just hang out a bit," Oz suggested.

I nodded. "Okay."

And then we sat in wait for Jenny to come and get me.

k


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, guys I'm only writing this story now. I'm going to finish my other ones though, don't worry. Once this is finished, I'll start on my other ones. Okay so please review! Enjoy the chapter!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come back here!" Jenny yelled.

I squealed and ran behind a couch, holding my pillow in front of my protectively. "No! You're just going to hit me!"

Jenny laughed and leaped over the couch to stand beside me. I yelped and dived away from her, landing on my pillow.

"No fair!" Jenny yelled.

I scrambled up and dived for the bed, wiggling under it. Jenny's feet appeared next to the bed before brown hair and then a smiling face. I held my pillow in front of my face, protecting me from any attacks. Jenny giggled and ripped the pillow from my grasp and then pulled me out from under the bed.

"I'm tired," Jenny said in explanation.

I nodded. "It is late."

Jenny grabbed my hand and dragged me over to her bed. I looked over at her, blushing. We were going to sleep together? The only person I had ever slept next to was Oz...

"Jenny?" I asked timidly.

Jenny smiled and sat me down on the bed next to her. "We're just going to sleep Gil."

I nodded and laid down. I was still hesitant about sleeping next to her, but she didn't seem to have any problems with it. That made me feel more comfortable and soon I fell asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oz's pov

After Gil left, I just lounged around the house. Some part of me worried that something would happen and Gil would get hurt. I mean, we just visited his long-lost brother and he made the decision that we had to kill people. That might be a little stressful.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Maybe it was just me? Gil seemed fine when Jenny came to pick him up. Actually, except for his worry in the car this morning, Gil was acting like nothing happened at all.

I shifted on the bed that I was lying on a little, trying to get comfortable. Right now I was supposed to be sleeping, but I just couldn't. I was too worried about Gil to even think about sleeping. He was probably asleep already.

"This is stupid," I muttered quietly to myself.

I needed sleep or functioning during school tomorrow was going to be a problem. A yawn escaped my lips. This was getting annoying. I wanted to sleep. I needed to sleep. Gil would definitely be fine.

My thoughts did little to soothe my worry. After a while though, I did fall asleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wakey Wakey Oz!" a cheerful voice said, rousing me from my slumber.

I groaned and rolled over, pulling a pillow over my ear. "Go away!"

"You're so frustrating in the morning."

Groaning again, I realized the voice belonged to Break. That was terrible. Usually I got a kiss from Gil to wake me up.

"I'm busy!" I shouted at Break.

Break tsk'd and shook me roughly. "I have candy for you if you wake up," Break told me.

Instantly I was up and alert, looking at Break with puppy eyes. I was a sucker for candy. Break smiled and pulled a lollipop out of his sleeve.

"Here you go!" Break said cheerfully as he handed me the lollipop.

I grabbed it and stuck it in my mouth, smiling gleefully at Break. "Ank U," I said, my words morphed by the lolipop stuck in my mouth.

Break smiled then left. I got dressed and walked out the door. Now that I was awake and alert, my worry for Gil returned. What if he had a nervous breakdown while he was gone. Surely someone would have called me, but still... You never know.

I hurried through the rest of my morning, almost bribing the chauffeur to go 20 miles over the speed limit. When we got to school, I leaped out of the car and raced inside. It might have looked suspicious or weird, but I didn't care. Gil was my only worry right now.

I slowed my pace down until I was walking again then entered the classroom. My eyes swept the whole class, looking for Gil, but I didn't see him. Well, that wasn't all that suspicous. Especially since I was 10 minutes earlier than usual.

Sighing, I took my seat. The teacher and a lot of the students weren't here yet. Yawning, I laid my head down on my desk. Since I was woken up so rudely, I would get some extra sleep. My eyes fell shut and I drifted off to sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Gil's pov

"Gil wake up!" Jenny yelled at me.

I groaned and opened my eyes, blinking from the brightness. Jenny's face was right in front of mine, causing me to blush and jerk away.

"I'm up!" I said softly.

Jenny laughed and moved away from me. "I'm already dressed, so I'll go and get us some breakfast while you change."

I nodded. "Okay."

Jenny left the room while I got out of the bed. Once I was sure she was gone, I quickly changed into my uniform. Then, after a quick trip to the bathroom, I walked to where Jenny showed me where the kitchen was.

"Hey Jenny," I greeted.

Jenny spared me a quick before turning back to the stove. She was flipping some pancakes. "Looking nice Gil."

I blushed and looked down. "Jenny," I complained.

Jenny laughed. "Kidding, kidding. Sit down, the food's almost ready."

I sat down at the table, waiting for Jenny to finish cooking. When she did, she sat down three pancakes for myself and three for her. We chatted occasionally as we ate. Soon we finished eating and we were ready to go to school.

Jenny led me outside where we had to wait for the bus. Her mother was at work and we were both to young to drive.

"Have you ever ridden a bus before?" Jenny asked me while we were waiting.

I shook my head. "No. Before I moved in with Oz, I had to walk to school."

Jenny sighed. "Gil I know this might be personal, but who did you live with before Oz."

"My parents," I told her softly.

"Why did you leave them?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it," I told her.

Jenny nodded. "Okay that's fi-," she started to say, but was cut off as someone grabbed her from behind.

I whipped around to see why Jenny didn't finish her sentence. When I saw that a burly man had grabbed ahold of her, I screamed.

"Get off of her!" I yelled.

I moved forward to try and help Jenny, but someone else grabbed me.

"Not so fast little one," a man's voice said from behind me.

"Let her go! I don't know what's happening, but I'm sure she has nothing to do with it!" I yelled at him.

Both of the men laughed. "The girl was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but she already knows too much. She's coming with us."

And with that a tissue was pressed over my mouth. I struggled against it, but that only made me breathe deeper. Soon I felt my eye lids slide shut and I lost consciousness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW pwease!

k


	7. Chapter 7

Weeee! Pony! Enjoy this chapter! I love all you readers even if you don't review, but I wish you would. The updates are nice and fast though a little short. Don't you just love that? I do. Welllllll, enjoy chapter 7!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oz's pov

Bring!

"Ah!" I gasped as I started in my seat, almost falling out.

I looked up with glassy eyes to see that first period had started, and I didn't have first period in this room. I jumped up and ran to the door then ran the rest of the way to my class. Shit! This was bad.

I was faintly reminded of the day that I first met Gil as I sat down at my desk. That thought then reminded me that I hadn't seen Gil. If he had been in homeroom, he would have woken me up or something.

Anxiously, I looked around the classroom only to realize he wasn't in my class. In fact he wasn't an any of my classes until 4th period. While the teacher droned on about something very unimportant, I resisted the urge to jump up from my desk and rush to Gil's classroom.

About ten minutes into the class, I couldn't stand the wait any longer. I raised my hand to get the attention of the teacher. He grudgingly did so.

"Yes?"

"I need a hall pass," I told him.

The teacher rolled his eyes. "What for?"

"I gotta piss," I told him, elicting a few giggles from the more immature of our class.

"Fine. I expect you back in five minutes."

I nodded and jumped up from my seat. This got a few more giggles from my classmates. Reaching the door, I just barely grabbed the pass before I slammed the door shut again.

I raced down the hallways to Gil's 1st period. When I got there, I peeked through the window on the door to see if Gil was there. He wasn't. My heart beat raced.

"Gil where are you," I whispered quietly.

Then another thought popped into my head. Break. He always knew _everything_. Surely he would know what happened to Gil. I ran through the hallways, intent on getting to the parking lot as soon as I could.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gil's pov

My hands were tied behind my back and a blind fold was covering my eyes. I couldn't tell what kind of condition Jenny was in, but I knew it wasn't good. The girl wouldn't shut up. She kept on threating the people who kidnapped us so they just beat her until she couldn't talk.

Tears leaked down my face as I thought about Oz for the thousandth time. He probably hasn't noticed that we were missing. Oz probably thought we were just late. I missed him so much.

"How are you two doing down here?" a guy asked.

Jenny would have said something, but she was most likely passed out in pain. Instead I answered him.

"Not too good," I said weakly.

The guy must have thought I was being a smart ass because I got a kick to the face. I groaned in pain. This was nothing compared to what my parents did though. This was easy.

"Don't speak," the guy told us.

I would have nodded, but he probably would take that the wrong way too. My heart pounded in my ears. It was way too loud to be normal. My vision was getting fuzzy, though that was hard to tell becaue of the blindfold. I knew what was coming. I was going to pass out. I welcomed that with open arms.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Get up you two!" a man shouted at us.

I scrunched my face together in an attempt to wake myself up. It didn't work so well, but it did remind me where I was. The blindfold wasn't covering my eyes anymore, but I could tell we were in a different room. The floor was a lot softer, which made sense since it was carpet now.

I struggled to get up since my hands were still tied. The ropes were hurting my wrists, but it seemed like Jenny had it worse. She was laying on her back, not making a move to get up. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly parted.

"Jenny," I whispered.

Jenny groaned, but made no other noise of aknowledgement.

The guy made his presence known by shouting at us to get up again. I looked up and saw a big man with graying hair. He was wearing street clothes.

When I finally managed to stand up, I went over to help Jenny up. If she stayed down she would only be hurt more. Getting her up was harder than it seemed though. First off, she wasn't twig skinny like me, she had some meat on her. The next, more important thing, was that I still had my hands tied behind my back.

"Excuse me," I said timidly, turning to the man behind me.

He glared harshly at me. "What?"

"C-can y-you h-h-help me get J-Jenny to s-stand up?" I stuttered.

The man crossed his arms and waited a while. I thought for the longest time that he was just going to ignore me, but then he smiled.

"I'm supposed to be mean to you, but I think I can do this one thing," the man told me.

I managed a small smile for him. He was supposed to be mean to me? That meant whoever had kidnapped us wasn't a nice person.

I watched as the guy gently helped Jenny up. I couldn't help at all because of the binds. Jenny glared at the man, but he just smiled at her. He seemed alright though he was in the wrong job.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"You can call me James, but that's not my real name," James told me.

I nodded. That did make sense that our kidnapper's goon wouldn't give his real name.

"Well, the boss wants to see both of you. Get ready and follow me," James ordered.

James ushered Jenny along while I followed behind them. This was it. I was going to meet my kidnapper.

**SUPER SPECIAL AUTHOR NOTICE THINGY!**

Okay my friend 2240 I can't message you back. Please turn your private message thingy back on. I enjoy talking to you. I wouldn't put this in the story, but I have no other way to contact you.

k


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry if this is a little late. I'm soooooooooo tired. I went to Metrocon over the weekend and I got like 8 hours of sleep the whole time... Well, you don't care about me. So enjoy chapter 8 I think. I'm too lazy to check if it is...

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Oz's pov

I rushed into the house after the chauffer dropped me off. Break obviously knew that I was here. I looked up to the chandelier, but Break wasn't there.

"Break," I called out. "Where are you?"

There was quiet laughter behind me and I whipped around.

"Break how the hell did you get behind me?" I asked him.

Break waved my question away. "You don't care about that. Do you want candy?"

I shook my head. "No. I want to know where Gilbert is. You know everything so tell me!"

"Hmm, I do know where he is. Gilbert is with his parents. They finally took him back. I told you that when this time came, I couldn't do anything."

I hit Break in the face, but he just smiled. He didn't even flinch or show any signs of pain.

"Tell me where Gil is!" I yelled at him. "It's okay if you don't want to get him, but I do!"

Break smiled. "He's at 78 third street. The blue abandoned building."

I nodded and opened the door, ready to run through it and get to the chauffuer. Instead, I collided face first into Break.

"If you're really going to go, get Alice to go with you. She's reliable and you'll definately need the help," Break warned.

"Okay," I said.

I pushed past Break and raced to the car. There was no way I was going to waste time and get Alice. That would just take too long. I couldn't risk it, I wouldn't risk it.

"Where to?" the chauffuer asked as I climbed in.

"78 third street. The blue abandoned building," I told him hurriedly.

The chauffuer nodded and started to drive.

Gil's pov

The guard, James, had a hand on Jenny's arm along with mine. We had been walking for a while now. I think the purpose was to be confused so that we couldn't escape.

"Are we there yet?" Jenny asked.

The guard glared at her. "Shut it you little twerp. I think I've been more than lienient with you," James complained.

Jenny grudgingly shut her mouth. It was true that James could be a lot meaner if he wanted to be. Obviously, Jenny was getting on his nerves though. She was such a stubborn girl.

Finally, we stopped at a big wooden door. James opened it and pushed us inside. He didn't come in with us though. I looked down at the floor. I didn't want to see who it was that captured me.

"Look up Gilbert," a familiar voice ordered me.

I looked up in shock. It was my mom. She was standing next to my dad and they both looked very satisfied.

"We've missed you," my father told me.

I shivered in fear. "W-what do you guys w-want?"

My mother walked closer to me and laid a hand on my face. I shivered when she raked her nails down my cheek.

"We want you back sweetie," my mom told me.

"Gil what do they mean?" Jenny asked. She didn't know anything about my parents.

"They're my parents," I told her softly.

Jenny gasped. "Why are they kidnapping you then!"

I looked down. "I ran away because they abused me..." I admitted.

Jenny didn't say anything else. There was nothing _to _say. My parents were going to take me back. There was

nothing Jenny or I could do about it.

"Let Jenny go," I said defiantly.

My parents looked shocked at my boldness. I was standing up for someone else. I was being confident instead of my usual shy, let it go attitude.

"No," my father told me.

"Let her go and I'll go with you quietly," I demanded.

My dad opened his mouth to speak, but my mom shushed him. They quietly talked for a moment. Then they turned to me.

"Okay."

Jenny grabbed my hand. I looked over at her to see that she had an angry look on her face.

"I'm not leaving by myself!" Jenny told me angrily.

I smiled softly at her. "Jenny please. There's no sense in both of us being caught. Go."

"Gil, I'm not leaving," Jenny repeated.

"You have no choice."

I looked over to my dad, feeling grateful. Sure he was evil, but at least he was helping me out. No matter what the reason was.

My mom snapped her fingers and some guy came into the room. It wasn't the same guard that we had before. My dad motioned to Jenny, who was looking very mad, and the guard took her arm. Jenny tried to wrestle out of his grip, but it didn't work. She just wasn't strong enough.

"You'll take her back to her house, won't you?" I asked my parents.

"Of course. We have no intention of being caught for two crimes," my dad told me.

"But won't she remember everything?" I asked.

My mom snickered. "Well, we can always beat her until she has a concussion. You never asked that we didn't."

I gasped. "No! You can't hurt her!"

"Shut it you little twerp! You're giving me a headache. You said that if we let her go, you would come quietly."

I looked down. "I'll never just give in to you again."

Okay guys. I'm going to my grandmother's house, so my next update might be a little late. Please forgive me in advance. This was a nice plot twist, huh? I bet you didn't expect it~

k


	9. Chapter 9

Wow this is really late for me. School is starting soon which will be evil. Well, I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I can. I hope this will be over soon, I'm getting tired of it. No offense to any of you readers. Please review even if you hated it~

Oz's pov

The chauffeur stopped right outside the blue abandoned building. It was the biggest building in it's line. I looked it over, trying to find any less-than-obvious entrances. There didn't seem to be any entrances besides the giant door right in the middle of it.

"Wait down the block for me," I told the chauffeur.

He nodded and drove off the street. I waited until he was out of sight before I walked up to the front door. It was big and would most likely creak if I tried to pry the heavy thing open. There had to be another entrance.

I walked around the left of the building. Turns out, I didn't have to look very hard. There was a small hole near the ground on the wall. It looked like it would just fit me.

"Here goes nothing," I said as I got on my hands and knees.

This was for Gil so I would do it. My head was the first thing to go through the hole, obviously. It was too dark to see anything, but that was good. That meant no one could see me either. I quickly wiggled the rest of my body through the hole and stood up.

By the time I got into the building, my vision had adjusted to the darkness somewhat. I took a look around me and could just make out shapes that looked like stairs. So I was in the basement. Taking a moment to think, I tried to figure out where Gil would be held. Probably not in the basement since there was a hole he could wiggle through.

I decided to just check everywhere. The building was about the size of my own house before I moved in with Break. It might have another floor, but it still wouldn't be that hard to look through it.

I climbed the stairs, trying my hardest to not make any noise. The stairs were old though and that was pretty much impossible. Hopefully no one could hear the noises though.

When I reached the top, I put my ear to the door to listen for noises. There was a faint sound of footsteps. Damn, if someone was out there, I would have to find another way in. After listening for awhile though, the footsteps died away. Either the person left or they just stopped walking. I decided to go out anyway.

Hesitantly, I opened the door and peeked out. There was no sign of anyone patrolling or even keeping watch. I boldly walked out into the open with newly gained confidence. Taking another quick look around, I thought about where to go next. A staircase was on my left, right beside the door. Other than that, there were only two other ways to leave the room; the door I came from and the front door.

Gilbert obviously wasn't here so I turned toward the staircase. It didn't look any better than the staircase I just used. I quickly dismissed that thought. Gilbert was up here so I would go up there.

My first step up was a little hesitant, but once I figured out that the stairs weren't all that creaky, I moved with confidence. I quietly ascended the stairs in two minutes.

The floor that I was on now was a little bigger than the first one. I looked around to see that there were a lot more doors. Four to be exact. On the bright side, this was the last floor. I guess the house just gave an impression of being big. I also noted that there were no guards or watch men here either. That must mean everyone was guarding one room; the room Gil was in.

I waited in the middle of the room. I could go through the doors one by one or I could sit and wait for someone to come out and find me. Niether of the options sounded very good, but the first one was ultimately better. The waiting would just grind my nerves until I was a wreck. Being a wreck while in a building full of kidnappers was never a good idea.

With my mind now made up, I walked to the door closest to me. It was a normal door though a little moldy and old, much like everything else here. I twisted the doorknob open as quietly as I could only to be met by a closet. That was a relief.

Moving on to the next door, I copied my actions with the first door. This time I revealed an old bathroom. Everything was literally falling apart in there. Part of the toilet and the sink lay abandoned in the floor.

Now there were only two doors left. One of them were blue and the other a crusty looking yellow. The paint was peeling on both, but the color was still faintly visible.

I pulled the yellow one open to find a bedroom. Nothing too exciting. That meant the last door must be where Gil was being held. Before I could open the door though, a burly man opened it. I gasped, not from the shock of seeing the man- though that might have been part of it- but because of who he was dragging. Jenny. She was putting up quite a resistance.

"Jenny," I called out.

Both the man and Jenny's eyes snapped to me. Jenny smiled, looking thoroughly relieved, while the guard looked pissed.

"Oz what are you doing here?" Jenny asked.

"Is Gil in there?" I asked, ignoring her question.

Jenny nodded. "He agreed to go quietly with his parents if they let me go."

I frowned. Damn that seemed like something Gil would do. Sure he was shy, but he was loyal as hell. I remember him telling me once that the reason his parents beat him so bad that he was in the hospital was because he was standing up for me.

The guard snapped out of his stupefied glare. He suddenly seemed to remember his job.

"You're not supposed to be here," he told me.

A bigger frown crossed my features as I realized the gravity of the situation. I was found out and the guard was super huge and Jenny was here. Great.

"Let me in to see Gil," I ordered.

The guard laughed. "Yeah right. You're coming with me."

The guard reached out to grab my arm, but Jenny hit the guy's nose with her palm. I had seen that move on television before. It was supposed to slam the nose bones into the brain or something. Jenny hadn't hit hard enough though because the guard only had a bloody nose. It did, however, give me enough time to run around him and enter the room where Gil was being held.

Everyone in the room turned their eyes towards me. Gil's eyes widened considerably and a happy grin spread across his face before he frowned. Gil's parents just looked pissed.

"Oz!" Gilbert screamed.

I ran towards Gil and enveloped him in a hug. He squeezed back tightly. Thank god he was alright.

"Gilbert don't worry, it'll be alright. I'll figure out how to rescue you and then we'll go home," I whispered into his ear.

Two evil laughs made my pull away from Gil. His parents were laughing while glaring at me.

"You two are not going to escape," Gil's mother cackled.

I glared right back at them. Gil moved to hide behind me. "You're not going to take Gil again."

This time Gil's dad answered. "You can't stop us."

**SUPER SPECIAL AUTHOR'S NOTICE: darkabyss2240 you have once again disabled your private message thing. If you meant to do it okay, but if you didn't, I just thought you should know. Thanks.**

k


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! Yet again another update. This might seem a little rushed, but I'm kinda busy and I really wanted this chapter to get out soon. Sooooo without further ado, here is chapter 10! Thanks for everyone for sticking with me this long even though this story sucks. I love all of you!

Oz's pov

Gil and I were laying at the bottom of a staircase, bound with ropes. There was also ducktape covering our mouths. How the hell did this happen? Well, shortly after I barged into the room where Gil was being held, the burly guard joined me. With a snap of Gil's dad's fingers, we both were knocked out. When I came to, I was here.

Gil's even breathing was the only thing keeping me calm. I was here for him and well, I failed. My only hope was that Break would figure out I was captured and come for me. He did say he wouldn't rescue Gil, but he might rescue me. If he did, I could probably get him to take Gil too.

A rustle from the near the front of the room tore me out of my thoughts. I squinted, trying to see through the darkness. I faintly saw a figure walking towards me. As it got closer, I was able to confirm that it was a person. Once they were standing right infront of me, they removed there hood.

Standing infront of me was a girl with pink hair. She smiled and waved.

"I'm Lottie," she greeted.

This was getting a bit wierd. I closed my eyes and waited for a minute, trying to get a grip on teh situation. Just yesterday Gil and I were laying in bed together. Now, I was tied up with rope laying at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm here for Gilbert Nightray," the little girl continued.

I snapped my eyes open. "Why?" I asked, but the duct tape prevented the words from fully coming out.

Lottie giggled and ripped the duct tape off of my face in one clean swipe.

Ignoring the pain, I repeated my question. "Why?"

"I'm a Baskerville," Lottie told me as if it explained everything.

And it did explain everything. The Baskervilles were also after Gil because of his guardian. Damn, not only were we captured by his parents, but the damn Baskervilles had found us too. This was too easy for all the bad people.

"Is this him?" Lottie asked as she pointed to Gil.

I didn't know what to say. Would Gil be better off with the Baskervilles or his parents? I didn't know, so I just shrugged.

Lottie giggled. "You don't know?"

I shrugged again. Before Lottie could giggle and ask another question, Gil's parents appeared at the top of the stairs. Lottie looked questioningly up at them.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Gilberts parents," Gil's mom answered.

Lottie giggled and clapped her hands happily. "Yay! I found Gilbert. Glen is going to be pleased."

Gil's dad spoke up next. "What do you mean? Who are you?"

"I'm Lottie. I'm here to take Gilbert Nightray back to Glen," Lottie explained.

Gil's parents finished walking down the steps and stood infront of this strange girl. She giggled again.

"Do you not agree with what I told you?" she asked.

"No," Gil's dad said angrilly.

Lottie's face turned sinister. "Then you shall be eliminated."

Before anyone could say another word, Lottie pulled out a strange looking object. If I had to describe it, I would say it was a cross between a gun and a lightsaber. Then she flicked it at Gil's parents and there was a flash of light.

"What did you do?" I screamed, horrified, as Gil's parents fell to the floor. It's not that I liked them, but they just died infront of me.

"I killed them. They were going to comprimise the mission," Lottie told me.

I gaped at her. This pink haired girl just killed Gil's parents. That did take care of one problem...

Gil mumbled and blinked his eyes open. Gil tried to talk, but the duct tape prevented him from speaking. Lottie too seemed to notice this and ripped the duct tape from his mouth. Gil let out a scream.

"Gil!" I cried out.

Gil looked over at me. "Oz? What's going on?"

"You're parents had us knocked out then tied us up and left us here. Then this girl came out of no where. She's with the Baskerville's and she killed your parents," I rushed.

Gil blinked and looked like he was stumbling over all the information he was given. It was a lot to take in. Suddenly Gilbert burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry Oz. I couldn't stop them! They attacked me and Jenny and took us! I tried to, but I couldn't stop them. And then they got you too!" Gilbert sobbed.

I wanted to shush him and hold him and tell him it was going to be all right, but I couldn't. I couldn't move. Lottie giggled, making herself known.

"I didn't know Gilbert was such a sissy! Glen is going to have fun breaking him!" Lottie cooed.

I glared hotly at her. "If you take Gil, take me too!" I demanded.

Lottie giggled and nodded. "Glen will be pleased with me. Two in one trip. You see Oz, you're wanted also."

I let my mouth drop open. Gil was still crying next to me. Lottie stood over both of us, that grin still on her face.

"Let us leave then," Lottie continued.

She snapped her fingers and everything went black.

k


	11. Chapter 11

Yet again another update! Woohoo I guess you guys love that. So sorry about the late update. I had school and then I got a boyfriend and everything got away from me... I hope you guys you don't mind. Updates will probably be late for a while since I'm still getting used to school. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Previously: "Let us leave then," Lottie continued.

She snapped her fingers and everything went black.

Oz's pov

When the darkness cleared, I saw Lottie standing with a tall man with black hair. Lottie giggled.

"Here we are!" she exclaimed.

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

"We're not in that building anymore. We're here at Baskerville headquarters!" Lottie told me.

I glanced over at Gil. He looked so scared and confused. I grabbed his hand and pulled him close to me.

"It's going to be okay Gil," I whispered in his ear.

The tall man with black hair spoke up. "I'm Glen. You've been unbound and transported to Baskerville Headquaters."

I felt the urge to roll my eyes. That was really obvious...

"Gilbert Nightray, stand," Glen commanded.

Gil shuddered. He was too emotionally and physically exhausted to deal with anything right now. I grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet. Gil smiled at me.

"Thanks," he whispered.

Glen scoffed. "How weak... Oz Bezarious you're dismissed."

I blinked a couple of times, not understanding what Glen meant. Then it hit me. He was going to seperate me and Gil. That would't happen... I wouldn't let that happen.

"No," I told him forcefully.

"You have no choice," Glen told me, laughing. "Lottie, take care of him."

Lottie grinned. "Yes Glen."

Before I could blink, the pink-haired girl had grabbed me and was hauling me out of the room with one hand. If I had blinked I would've missed the action all together.

"Let go of me!" I ordered.

Lottie giggled. "Nope!"

The overly happy girl dragged me out of the room. I was kicking and screaming, trying desperately to get back to Gil. He _needed_ me! I needed him... Before I was completely out of the room, I glanced at Gil's face. What I saw nearly brought me to tears. Gil was crying.

I fought harder against Lottie's hold.

"Let me go right now!" I screamed.

"No can do," Lottie said, giggling.

I thrashed some more, but Lottie just picked me up and threw me over her shoulder. For such a little girl, she was really strong. After we got down the hall and down a couple of flight of stairs, I gave up fighting.

"Where are we going?" I asked Lottie.

"To my room," she told me.

I shuddered. "Your room? Why are we going there?"

Lottie giggled. "Because I have to keep you near me. That was Glen can get all the information from Gilbert! You can't stop him either!"

I glared at the floor. "I hate you!"

Gil's pov

"Bring Oz back!" I yelled at Glen, tears clouding my vision and making my voice crack.

"No," the dark haired man said.

I sobbed loudly and tried to run out of the room after Oz, but Glen grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Don't think about running away. All I need is some answers from you. After I get them, you can go back to Oz," Glen told me.

I glared tearily up at him. "Then ask me the questions!"

Glen chuckled. "Very well. Tell me all that you about your 'guardian'."

I shrugged. "Not much."

Glen smiled. "Wrong answer."

I looked blankly up at him. "What?"

Glen's hand swiftly came down on my cheek. There was a sharp pop and my head twisted forcefully to the side. More tears came to my eyes.

"Now let me ask you again. Tell me all that you know about your 'guardian'."

I whimpered. "Okay... Um," I thought really hard about my guardian. "She's a girl and she looks like Alice. Uh... she's really nice," I told him.

Glen smiled. "There we go. Was that hard?"

I shook my head.

"Now, how many times has she talked to you?" Glen asked.

I closed my eyes, thinking hard. "Uh... Um... About... 10 maybe?"

Glen sighed. "Are you sure?"

"No," I answered honestly.

"Wrong answer," Glen said as his hand came down on my cheek again.

I winced. "I'm sorry!"

"Let's try this again. How many times have you talked to her?"

I thought really hard now. I couldn't remember though. I had talked to her many times... "About 10."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Glen smiled. "Good, very very good. You're dismissed."

k


	12. Chapter 12

Hey another chapter! Gasp, isn't that awesome! Well enjoy this chapter! Ooooohhhhh and I'm sorry about the shortness, but school is legalized evil sooo... Yeah just read the chapter.

Gil's pov

Glen pushed me out of the room he was in. I gladly left. The only problem was that I had no idea where to go. That pink haired girl could have taken Oz anywhere.

"Oz!" I yelled.

The name echoed a few times, but there was no answer. Tears leaked out of my eyes again. No! I had to find Oz! I missed him so much...

I gather up some courage that I didn't know I had and re-entered the room I had just left. Glen turned around, a smirk on his face.

"Is something that you wanted Gilbert?" Glen asked me.

"Yes," I told him nodding.

Glen moved closer to me, too close. His hand rested on my shoulder in what should have been a comforting touch, but somehow it was just creepy. I tried to shrug it off, but his grip tightened.

"What is it that you want?"

I breathed deeply, remembering why I was here. "I want to know where Lottie took Oz," I said, trying to be strong. My voice cracked though.

Glen moved his hand that was on my shoulder so that his arm was wrapped around my shoulders. I tried to wiggle away from him.

"Oz? Why do you want him when you could have me?" Glen asked me.

I froze. "W-what?"

"You're very attractive Gilbert." Glen placed a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"Get away," I said quietly.

"Hmm?"

I nearly shouted this time. "GET AWAY!"

Glen let go of me in surprise. I ran away from him and out the door. I didn't stop running until I had gone down three flights of stairs and my sides hurt.

"Oz!" I yelled.

My voice didn't echo now since I was in a narrow hallway.

"Oz!" I yelled, even louder this time.

Nothing. Just when I was about to scream again though, there was an answer.

"Gil!" Oz screamed.

I rushed toward where the voice seemed to be coming from. My breath was coming out in shallow gasps and my sides hurt, but I wasn't going to stop running until I got to Oz. There was another scream of my name, but it wasn't from Oz. It was from Glen.

"Oz! Where are you?" I shouted desperately.

"Gil!" Oz shouted.

I tried to go towards where I thought I heard Oz's voice, but Glen's voice shouting my name was distracting me. This was hopeless! I wouldn't be able to find Oz! I couldn't do anything! With those dejected thoughts in my mind, I stopped running, choosing to fall to the ground instead.

"There you are Gilbert," Glen said victoriously.

I curled into a ball, ignoring him. A hand placed itself on my back and started to rub soothing circles. Somewhere in the back of my mind I thought it was Oz, so I relaxed. Without a noise Glen picked me up and carried me away.

"You really are a cutie Gilbert," Glen whispered to me as he laid me on a bed.

I cried silently. "I want Oz."

Glen's small smiled turned into a frown. "No you don't," he told me harshly.

I shook my head. "I want Oz!" I repeated loudly.

"Oz left you," Glen told me. "I wasn't going to tell you, but I think you should know. He left."

I shook my head. "NO! Oz wouldn't leave me! Oz loves me! He came and rescued me from my parents! Twice!"

Glen sighed and spoke slowly, as if explaining something to a dumb kid. "Oz is gone."

"NO!"

Glen harshly wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Yes."

I shook my head. Oz couldn't have left me! Oz would never do that... He loved me! Right...?

Glen smiled as if he could tell that I was starting to doubt Oz. It did take him a long time to come get me from my parents... He probably didn't even notice I was gone until school was over. Oz came, but maybe just because he felt like he _had_ to...

Glen leaned down and hugged me. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice until I started to hug back. What if it was true? What if Glen was the only one left for me?

"That's right Gilbert. I'm here for you. You're mine now," Glen whispered in my ear.

I looked into Glen's eyes. Something about his eyes persauded me to agree; to just give up. So I did. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Good."

Glen kissed my cheek then kissed down my jaw until his lips came to rest upon my own. It was a harsh and cold kiss, but it wasn't un-enjoyable. I kissed back shyly.

"I want you," Glen told me.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that this was wrong. Glen was old and he wasn't Oz. The larger part of my mind told me to shut up and enjoy what was about to happen though. Oz left me. He deserted me, so now I'm giving up on him.

"Take me," I whispered softly.

Glen purred and slowly slid my shirt off. I shivered as the cold air touched my heated skin. Glen was licking and nipping my chest instantly. He took my nipple into his mouth and I started moaning loudly. I was gone.

"G-Glen!" I shouted out in pleasure.

Glen stopped what he was doing to look me in the eye. "You must refer to me as master Gilbert."

I nodded, eyes clouded over in lust. "Yes master." I would say anything to make him continue.

"Very good Gilbert."

Glen then continued his ministrations. I moaned and arched and mewled. It felt so good. When the time came for Glen to enter me, he was rough, but not to the point of pain.

"Good job" Glen told me as he got up from the bed.

He dressed quickly then left the room, leaving me alone. I shivered and covered my naked body with the blanket on the bed. What had I just done?

k


	13. Chapter 13

XP Sorry for the wait on this chapter. School is evil but whatever... Omg I got a gooooood grade in this one class! XD You guys don't care butttttt I wanted to say that! Read this chapter, love this chapter, REVIEW! this chapter! Thanks!

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Oz's pov

"That was Gil screaming my name!" I yelled at Lottie.

Lottie nodded. "Yes it was."

"Let me go to him! Please let me go to him!" I begged her.

I kneeled to my knees and clasped my hands infront of me. Lottie giggled and petted me.

"Nope! I can't do that until Glen says it's okay to," Lottie told me.

I screamed. This couldn't be happening! Gil needed me and the only thing in my way was this scrawny, pink-haired girl! I got up from the floor slowly, dejectedly.

"Please," I whispered.

Lottie grinned. "Nope!"

I fell back to the ground in a crumbled heap. I had gone so far to save Gil, but none of it mattered. Tears streamed down my face. This wasn't fair...

"Lottie you have done good. Oz you may leave now," a voice said from behind me.

I got up and turned to see Glen standing directly behind me.

"Where is Gil! What did you do to him!" I screamed at Glen.

Glen smirked. "He's in my bedroom."

I saw red. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Did he rape Gil? I swear to God if he did...

"If he's hurt, I'll kill you!" I shouted at him before bolting out of the room.

I ran down the hallway, frantically searching everyroom that I passed. I had no idea where Glen's bedroom could be. It had to be close though... right?

After searching for ten minutes straight, I opened the last door on this floor. It was a bedroom. I rushed inside and searched everywhere, saving the bed for last.

I cautiously made me way to the bed. There was a lump under the covers. I moved the covers away slowly and saw Gil. He was crying and hugging a pillow tightly. My heart broke.

"Gil," I whispered.

Gil gasped and looked at me. He looked panicked.

"O-Oz?" Gil questioned softly.

I rubbed his back. "Yeah it's me. What happened?"

Gil jumped off the bed and hugged my waist tightly. I returned the embrace ten-fold. I was so glad he wasn't dead... Gil cried into my shirt.

"What happened?" I questioned again.

"I-I... I'm sorry! It's my fault! It's my fault!" Gil screamed.

I held Gil by the shoulders and pushed him away slightly, so I could see his face. He looked so ashamed; he couldn't even meet my eyes.

"What do you mean Gil?"

"I thought you left me! I was so upset and Glen said he cared for me so... I... I... I had sex with him," Gil said softly.

I pulled Gil into a hug. "I would never leave you! I will always be there for you! I don't care about what you did with Glen... Kind of... But it's not important."

Gil wrapped his arms around me, tightening his grip on me.

"I love you Oz."

"I love you too Gil."

I took Gil's hand and led him out of the room slowly. We had to get out of here. If I could find the way out of here... I turned left.

"I know how to get out of here," Gil told me.

I stopped and looked at him questioningly. "How?"

Gil shook his head. "I don't know... I just feel like something is pulling me toward the exit."

I bit my lip. Had Gil lost it? Was he going crazy because of what happened with Glen or the emotional stress he was going through lately? I squeezed Gil's hand softly.

"Okay," I agreed. It's not like I knew where to go.

Gil pulled me the other way. I followed obediently.

Gil's pov

_Take the next right Gil,_ my guardian told me. Or at least I thought it was my guardian.

I pulled Oz along after me. I didn't deserve to be touching him, or even be near him, but I had to get him out of here. Somehow, someway, I knew how to get out of this house. It might have been my guardian guiding me, but the voice was definately male.

_You're close,_ the voice told me.

I nodded. Once we got out I could pity myself, hate myself.

_Go left then out the brown door._

I did exactly as the voice told me. The door led out into a sunlit street. Oz wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"Thanks Gil," he whispered into my hair.

I shivered. "You're welcome."

Outside, a van was waiting for us. It wasn't one of Break's either. The driver's window rolled down and somebody spoke.

"Gilbert. What took you so long?" a familiar voice asked.

It was Vincent. I rushed forward to the van.

"Vincent?" I asked timidly.

The voice chuckled. "Yes little Gilbert."

Oz growled softly behind me. He didn't like Vincent for some reason. I went around the side of the van and got in the back. Oz followed closely behind me.

I gasped when I saw who was already in the back of the van, Jenny. She looked a little beaten up, but she smiled when she saw me.

"Hey Gil," Jenny greeted.

Oz got in after me.

"Jenny why are you here?" Oz asked.

"Vincent saved me from a pretty bad beating," Jenny explained. "He was going to drop me off after he picked you guys up."

I smiled. "Thanks Vincent."

k


	14. Chapter 14

Okay next chapter! I hope you guys didn't hate the last chapter. I know, I know, it was a little choppy, but hey... We all have our bad times. Sooooo this one will be better hopefully. If you don't like it, review and tell me! I love reviews... Even if they are hate reviews. XP Enjoy!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**When every one is back in the places they are supposed to be XP. Jenny at home. Gil and Oz back with Break. Vincent is at home**.

Oz's pov

"Gil open the door," I ordered softly.

"No."

I knocked loudly. "Come on please! What did I do!"

The door opened a fraction of an inch.

"It's all me Oz. I'm a terrible person. I don't deserve you!" Gil yelled at me.

I pushed the door open more. It opened easily. I carefully made my way into the room to find Gil laying on the bed. He looked so sad, so guilty. I rushed to him and gathered his lithe form into my arms.

"What do you mean Gil?" I whispered.

Gil squirmed in my grasp. "I had sex with another man! How can you just forgive me! You should hate me..."

I stroked Gil's hair comfortingly. He tried to move away from me, but I held tight.

"I love you. And I know you love me. You wouldn't make a big fuss out of cheating on me if you didn't. Only a true love would beg for forgiveness and admitt what they had done wrong," I told him, a faint blush tinting my cheeks.

Gil stopped squirming around. "How can you say that? I betrayed your love..."

I growled, agitated. "Do you want me to punish you!" I asked.

Gil whimpered and nodded.

I pulled away from him. He looked anywhere but at me. I grabbed his shoulders roughly and pushed him back onto the bed so that he was lying down.

"You've been bad Gil," I whispered seductively.

Gil shivered, but I couldn't tell if it was from anticipation or fear.

"W-what are y-you going to d-do?" Gil asked.

I pressed a finger over his lips lightly. "Shush."

I kissed Gil's jaw lightly then moved down to suck his neck. The small boy mewled, leaning into my touch.

"Since someone else has touched you, I'm going to have to reclaim you as mine," I told him.

Gil blushed brightly. "O-okay."

I took Gil's shirt off, staring hungrily at his creamy skin. My hands got a mind of there own as they massaged his skin. Gil moaned, arching up against my hands. They moved down to where Gil's pants were. I quickly unbuttoned them and threw them in a lonely corner in the room along with his boxers.

"Mnn... Oz," Gil moaned.

I brushed my hand lightly over his already hard erection. My own erection throbbed even harder as Gil arched against it. My breath was ragged as I hugged him tightly.

"You're mine, so I'll always forgive you," I told him softly.

Gil nodded. "Yes."

**Woah little kiddo's XP This is a MMMMMMM XXXXXXX rated scene! If you dislike these scenes or if you're too young (yes I mean you children) please don't read. XP it's not like I can stop you though...**

I kissed Gil deeply while my hand massaged his erection. Gil turned to putty beneath me. He moaned and arched and blushed like crazy.

Climbing off Gil for a second, I undressed quickly. I straddled his waist then held three fingers up to his mouth.

"Suck," I ordered.

Gil nodded. He took my fingers into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them, fully covering the digits with spit.

I ran my other hand down Gil's chest, pinching his nipples then massaging his stomach. He moaned loudly. Pulling my fingers out of his mouth, I kissed him. My first finger entered him, but he didn't notice.

"Mnnn... Oz," Gil muttered as the second finger joined the first.

I quickly added the third and stretched him out. He whimpered as I slid my erection into him. He was so cute. I started out in a slow pace, but soon my thrusts grew erattic and fast.

"Oz!" Gil screamed.

Gil threw his head back and screamed as he came. His walls clamped tightly around my erection. I screamed out Gil's name as I reached my own climax, thrusting a few more times before pulling out.

"I love you Gil," I told him quietly.

Gil smiled sleepily up at me. "I love you too."

"Together forever?"

"Forever."

k


	15. Chapter 15

Yay another chapter! XP Don't you just love updates even more now? Will you please review! I really love reviews! I want them! Sooo love my story, hate my story, review! OOOOOOhhhhh this is the ending. Sorry if it sucks, but I think it wasn't all that bad... okay so maybe it sucked, but enjoy it!

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

1 week later

Gil's pov

Nothing much happened since I got back from Glen's hideout. Vincent hasn't contacted me and I haven't tried to contact him. Something told me that he was in the middle of something important. Things were cool with me and Jenny. She didn't blame me for anything that happened and neither did Jack. We decided not to tell him what happened... Oz forgave me for cheating on him. I didn't deserve his forgiveness, but, now that I have it, I'm not giving it up. Break just acted like nothing happened...

Right now I was with Oz in the back of our chauffeur's car. School just let out. I leaned against Oz and yawned.

"Sleepy Gil?" Oz teased.

I nodded. "Yeah... You kept me up too late last night."

Oz poked my side. "You're the one who wanted to study, so I just made sure you studied well."

I yawned again. I couldn't argue with that. I did tell Oz that I needed to study and to not let me sleep, but I wasn't serious!

"Mnn," I muttered.

Oz laughed. "You're so cute Gil."

Blushing, I buried my head into Oz's side. I don't think I would ever get used to Oz calling me cute... or adorable... or anything.

"We're here," the chauffeur told us.

I stretched and climbed out of the car sleepily. Oz followed right behind me, carrying his backpack along with my own. I didn't protest as Oz grabbed my hand and led me inside quickly.

I yawned again. I was so tired... Bringing my hand, I rubbed my eyes to clear them of sleepies. Oz dropped our backpacks off in our room then dragged me into the kitchen.

"Mnn... What are we doing Oz? I wanna sleep," I told him quietly.

Oz chuckled. "You can sleep in a little bit Gil. There's someone who wants to talk to you," he told me excitedly.

I blinked. "What?"

Oz turned me around to face the kitchen counter bar. I was surprised at who I was seeing. Vincent. He had a huge smile on his face. It looked weird there, as if he wasn't used to smiling at all, let alone a giant smile.

"Hey Gilbert," Vincent greeted.

"Hi."

"I have big news for you." Vincent hopped off his bar stool and walked over to me, enveloping me in a big hug.

I hugged back tightly. "What?"

"They're dead," Vincent said.

I blinked. "What? Who's dead?"

Vincent laughed. He held me out at arms length so that he could look at me more clearly. His smile had gotten even bigger if that was even possible.

"The Baskervilles are dead."

I shook my head quickly. They couldn't just be _dead_. They kidnapped me and raped me... It couldn't be that _easy._

"You're lying," I shouted at Vincent.

Vincent's smile disappeared. Out of all the reactions I could have given him, this wasn't one he was expecting. I shook with anger. If he was joking around with me, which he had to be, I would hurt him... Or Oz would hurt him.

"Gil why aren't you happy?" Vincent asked.

"You have to be lying! They can't just be _dead_. Nothing is ever that easy!" I shouted at him.

Oz wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Calm down Gil," he whispered in my ear.

I didn't. If anything, that just made me madder. How could they expect me to calm down! This was my life!

Vincent sighed. "It was a freak accident. It could have happened anywhere, but it happened at the Baskerville headquarters. Have you seen the news lately? There was a bombing, supposedly by terrorist."

I gasped. It was that easy? A bombing? A couple of lousy bombs killed off my greatest enemies. This was...

"Awesome," I whispered.

Vincent smiled. "We are blessed."

Oz hugged me tightly. "Tell me you're happy Gil. I wanna know that you're happy. That'll make me happy too."

I nodded and buried my head into Oz's neck. "I'm happy! I'm so so happy!"

Break laughed. I looked up and smiled at him. Somehow I knew he had something to do with this... I wouldn't be surprised if he paid the terrorist to bomb that building...

"Thank you Break," I said.

Break shrugged. "I did not do anything Gilbert."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course."

Oz kissed me. I blushed, but kissed back anyway. We were in front of everyone, but I didn't care. Oz picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he carried me away.

"We'll be gone for a while," Oz called as he carried me up the stairs to our room.

Vincent gasped. "Don't tell me they're..."

Break laughed. "Yes they are."

"Gilbert," a voice whispered to me; a voice I haven't heard in a while.

"Y-yes?" I answered.

My guardian's face appeared before me. I gasped. She looked so much prettier now, like a million worries had been lifted from her.

"Are you happy now?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

My guardian placed a kissed on my forehead. "I killed them. I know that I said that was your job, but I had to. They came too close to discovering my secret. Be happy and at peace. This should be the last of your worries," she assured me.

I blushed. "I'm sorry I failed you."

My guardian laughed. "No, no. You didn't fail me. You just needed help."

I reached out my hands. My guardian smiled and hugged me. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Is this goodbye?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes Gilbert."

"Goodbye my guardian angel."

"Goodbye Gilbert," My guardian told me, then kissed my forehead once more and left.

**The End**


End file.
